


You're My Best Friend

by Penguin_Massacre



Series: Modern Merthur AU [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, The Author Tried His Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Massacre/pseuds/Penguin_Massacre
Summary: Merlin has been in love with Arthur for some time and he's sure Arthur feels the same but they never acted up on it. In fact they never actually met up in real life before. But this is going to change now because Merlin is going all the way to London to visit Arthur. And maybe during this visit their relationship will change into something more.Written for arthur-of-the-pendragons's Merthur Kiss Fest!





	You're My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fluff! Fluff has always been especially hard for me so I hope this turned out OK!  
> Feedback is very much appreciated
> 
> Also I did some research about the neighborhood Arthur lives in and the places they visit but I've never been in London myslef so I shall be forgiven if things are not accurate.
> 
> Now proofread by shuantics on Tumblr and AO3! Thank you very much!

It was finally happening. Merlin couldn’t believe it. Only one more day and he would be meeting Arthur. Arthur who quickly became one of his best friends, if not his best friend. Arthur who he met on Twitter of all places. Never would he have thought that a person he met on the internet over a heated discussion on a “Lord of the Rings” thread would become such an important person in his life. But here he is now, nearly vibrating out of his skin because in just a few more hours he would get in his car to drive about 3 hours to Arthur’s flat in London. He was so excited. He couldn’t wait. And he probably won’t be able to sleep either.

Judging by the messages Arthur had sent him over the day he was just as excited. And as if he knew that Merlin was thinking about him, Merlin’s phone vibrated with a new Message.

“Hey, are you in bed already? I can’t wait to finally fight you in person when you come over tomorrow!”  
Merlin chuckled. Even after all these months of knowing each other Arthur still wouldn’t let go that Merlin told him to “square up and fight him” the first time they met.  
“Not yet, I’m too excited to actually feel tired” Merlin answered. He really tried to go to bed early, telling himself that tomorrow would come faster if he slept early but his mind just wouldn’t shut up. It was going on and on about the days that were to come.

Merlin would be staying at Arthur’s flat for about a week. Being the busy CEO that he was, Arthur actually took some vacation days just so Merlin could finally come over. Merlin really was grateful and told Arthur as much. But Arthur just told him that he wanted to meet up in person just as badly. It really wasn’t easy to not be able to hang out with your best friend whenever you wanted. They had to make do with scheduled phone- or video calls and texting. And they called each other at least once a week and chatted nearly daily, but it still wasn’t enough. Merlin wanted to be in the same room as Arthur. 

He just wanted them to be next to each other. They wouldn’t even have to talk, just being in his presence would be enough for him. Both their busy schedules never allowed them to meet up before. Arthur had a company to run and Merlin was sent from excavation to excavation over the summer and even when it got colder he still was out in the field.

Merlin’s train of thought was interrupted by Arthurs reply.

“Yes me too. I kept myself busy cleaning up the flat in the hopes that it would tire me out but I played myself! Now I’m just tired but still unable to sleep.”  
Before Merlin could answer he got another message.  
“Do you maybe want to call me?”  
And Merlin didn’t have to think at all before he pressed the call button on his phone. It didn’t even ring one time before he heard Arthur's voice at the other end of the line.

“Hey, how have you been faring?” he asked him in a soft voice. Merlin could imagine the equally soft expression on Arthur's face and his heart sped up a bit. Only a few more hours he told himself.  
“I tried to do some yoga to get me ready to sleep but it didn’t help much.” Merlin answered. “Usually it helps really well but not today.” A quiet chuckle.  
“Well as long as you get enough sleep to get here safely tomorrow I won’t really mind the first thing for us to do being a nap.” Merlin could hear Arthur readjust his position in his bed.

“Sounds like a great idea.” he said with a smile in his voice. “We can schedule the fight after we’re both well rested and at the top of our game.”  
Arthur laughed at that. “It’ll be a fight to remember. And I will prove once and for all that Uruk-hai aren’t orks.”  
Merlin had to laugh too. They’d never let this go even though Arthur has long been proven wrong. “Uruk-hai are orks you just haven’t read the books!” a short pause “But for real I can’t wait for us to binge-watch the movies with you. Extended version.”  
“Of course extended version. There is no other version allowed at my flat.” Arthur chuckled. He sounded sleepier than at the beginning of their call. Merlin felt the same. Arthur just had something about him that calmed him down. That’s why he didn’t have any fear that things could be awkward between them. It didn’t matter what they talked about, every topic was as good as any. It’s always been like that since they’ve gotten close.

Merlin got farther under his blanket. He was very warm and comfortable and now that he was hearing Arthur’s voice he was actually beginning to get sleepy.  
“Hey Arthur.” he said softly and with a smile on his face.  
“Yeah?”  
“Only a few more hours.” Merlin closed his eyes, turned on his right side and pressed his phone closer to his face.  
“Yes. I can’t wait.” Arthur answered voice quiet but Merlin could hear the smile in it.  
“I think I’m actually getting tired.” he confessed and he could hear Arthur shift his position in his bed again.  
“Yes me too. Hearing your voice really helped. You always have this way of calming me down.”  
The smile on Merlin’s face grew even more at that. “I feel the same. I’m glad.”  
Then it was quiet for a few more moments before Merlin opened his mouth again. “Good night Arthur.” he whispered quietly into his phone.  
“Good night Merlin. See you tomorrow.” came the equally quiet and sleepy answer.

And with that, he ended the call.  
Only a few more hours until Merlin would finally see Arthur. Only a few more hours and he would finally be able to be close to him. Arthur who was funny and radiant and gorgeous and selfless and his best friend. Arthur who he was in love with. Arthur who he was pretty sure was also in love with him if all their late night conversations were anything to go by.  
With a smile on his face, he fell asleep.

The morning came fast but Merlin felt well rested and refreshed. He packed the rest of his belongings in his suitcase, shot a quick text to Arthur to tell him that he was leaving Caerphilly now and to expect him in about 3 hours. Then he was on his way to London.

Merlin had left quite early so the roads weren’t too busy. Even the parts of his journey where there was road work ahead (he muttered a quick “I sure hope it does.” every time) didn’t take too long. So after a good 2 hours after he left Caerphilly, he arrived in London. Now he only had to find Arthur’s apartment. It only took him 35 more minutes to do so. He knew that he was right because Arthur was already sitting on his front steps waiting for him. Merlin parked his car and got out of it as fast as he could. In that time Arthur had already realized that it was Merlin who had just pulled up in the street and got up to greet Merlin but instead of saying anything he just pulled him into a bone crushing hug. In that moment the tension left Merlin’s body and he just went limp in Arthur's arms.

“I can’t believe you’re finally here.” Arthur breathed into his ear. Merlin closed his arms tighter around him.  
“I can’t believe that your neighbourhood is so posh.” Merlin answered teasingly after a few moments.  
Arthur laughed at that and pulled back a bit “You always tell me how posh I am and yet you are surprised by the neighbourhood I live in? What did you expect?”  
“Honestly I don’t know. But it doesn’t really matter. I am here now and I still can’t really believe it.” Merlin said and hugged Arthur tight once more before he let go to get his suitcase out of the car.  
“Here let me.” Arthur said, grabbed it for him and carried it up the stairs of his home. Merlin fell into step beside him.

“You know I am strong enough to carry my own luggage. I’m an archaeologist. Carrying all these buckets of dirt gives you some mad guns!” he said and flexed his arm to prove his point. Arthur just gave him an unimpressed stare.  
“Wow I can totally see the muscles underneath all these layers of clothing.” he deadpanned which prompted Merlin to laugh in which Arthur joined in easily.  
“Oh shut up.” Merlin said and lightly shoved at Arthurs shoulder who was already trying to open up the front door. Arthur only gave him a teasing smile back. They entered the house and Merlin was floored once again. It already was a beautiful house from the outside but the inside was even more so. Spacious and bright, white furniture and white walls with some light brown wood here and there. It was spotless.

“The lower level actually belongs to my sister Morgana but she’s out of town at the moment so you won’t get to see her.” Arthur explained while they were both taking off their shoes in the entrance hall.  
Merlin snorted at that. “I’m not complaining. I only talked to her once over the phone and she was terrifying.”  
Arthur laughed. “Yeah she can be a bit much sometimes but she only wants my best and is always looking out for me. You could call her overprotective but I don’t mind much since she’s also making sure I’m eating when I am too preoccupied with a project to take care of myself.” he smiled a little to himself at that.  
“You really love her.” Merlin said. It wasn’t a question. The smile Arthur gave him was blinding.  
“Yes, I do.” And with that he went up the stairs to his part of the house Merlin hot on his heels. Arthur ushered Merlin in his apartment. Like the lower level, it had white furniture and white walls with a bit of lighter wood here and there but it wasn’t as spotless. There were some books strewn here and a Newspaper there.

“Let’s put your luggage in the bedroom and then I’ll give you a rundown of the flat!” Arthur said and Merlin followed him obediently. The moment Arthur put down the luggage he started the room tour.  
“Okay, this is the bedroom. I actually don’t have a second one but my bed is big enough for the both of us so that shouldn’t be a problem.” Arthur said and Merlin quietly agreed. It really was a huge king-size bed.

“Yeah you could get lost in it.” Merlin joked and just rolled his eyes.  
“Over here is the walk-in closet and that door leads to the first bathroom.” Arthur continued and after he showed both he left the room. “Down the hall is the library. On the right side is the study and my workroom. On the left is the kitchen, a dining room. and another bathroom.” He pointed on the corresponding doors but didn’t actually spend the time to actually open them. In fact, he then went the other way and lead Merlin into what could only be the living room. There was a huge and very comfortable looking couch with a little table in front of it, a TV and a shelf with lots of DVDs stacked on it, a sound system with many CDs and Vinyls next to it and some more shelves with books and comics in them. It was heaven.

“You have a library and yet you still have shelves full of books in your living room. I’m impressed.” Merlin said while he followed Arthur further into the living room and then he unceremoniously plumped down on the couch while Arthur went to his sound system and put on some music. Queen’s A Night At The Opera started playing.

“Well, I store all my favourites where I can grab them the easiest.” Arthur responded and took a seat next to Merlin.  
“That’s smart.” Merlin said and then his eye caught something laying on a table which stood in front of a sofa. It was a pair of black thick rimmed glasses.  
“I know that you need reading glasses but I’ve never seen them on you.” Merlin mused and then put them on. “How do I look?” he asked.  
“Like you but wearing glasses.” Arthur answered laughingly and then took the glasses and put them on himself. “Here happy now?”  
“Very much so.” Merlin grinned. Arthur looked really good in glasses. He was caught staring but Arthur didn’t comment on it. He only threw him a cheeky smile, took off his glasses again and put them to the side. When he leaned back on the couch he sat closer to Merlin than just a few moments before.

They had easy conversation going sitting on that couch. It was like their chats but now Merlin could actually slap Arthurs leg when he was laughing hard and Arthur ruffled Merlin’s hair to get a rise out of him. Talking in person was so much better. Merlin felt so at home and relaxed he didn’t even notice the hours going by or the music shutting off when the Album ended. The only thing that reminded him of the passage of time was that it was getting dark outside and that his stomach started grumbling in protest. The last thing he had was some toast for breakfast.  
“Seems like it’s time for dinner.” Arthur commented. And he was right. It was already dinner time. “What do you want to eat? I could make something or we could just order some takeout.”  
Merlin thought it over for a bit. “Let’s make something together. Something quick?” he asked, “And then when we’re eating we can watch the first Hobbit movie?”  
“Sounds like a plan!” Arthur agreed and made his way to the kitchen. Merlin followed him. “How about some quick pasta with tomato sauce?”  
Merlin only nodded. “Good idea!”  
That was all the confirmation Arthur needed. He put on a funny looking pink frilly apron (“Stop laughing Merlin it was a gift from Morgana!”) and got to work. The meal was quickly prepared and they found themselves seated in front of the TV.

The rest of the evening went by quickly with the second Hobbit movie being played and a heated discussion about movie vs book. There was a short moment where the both of them contemplated watching the third one too but they decided against it. It was already pretty late and they were tired. So they both got ready for bed. When Merlin entered the bedroom only dressed in a shirt and boxers Arthur was already in bed reading a book. Merlin got under the covers as well.

“You know you look really good in glasses.” he said as Arthur put a bookmark in the book and put it to the side.  
“I’m glad you approve of this item that I need to be able to read.” Arthur deadpanned and took them off to lie down in bed. Merlin knew Arthur and it was clear that he wasn’t very confident of them. He turned on his side and supported his head on his hand.  
“I really mean it Arthur.” Merlin said looking at him. Arthur looked at him with an unreadable impression before he turned off the light and lay down on his back.

“Thank you, Merlin.”  
Merlin lay back on his back again too. It was quiet for a moment before Arthur opened his mouth again.  
“What do you want to do tomorrow? Watch the 3rd Hobbit movie but do you have anything else in mind?”  
“Not really. I don’t know my way around here so you have to be my tour guide”  
“Well, we could visit the Design Museum or Kensington palace. We could take a walk in the park. It’s pretty even around this time of the year. Especially the Natural History Museum and the London Science Museum could be interesting for you too. And if you weren’t vegetarian I’d suggest going for a cheeky Nandos cause you sure love your memes.”

Merlin laughed hard at that. “Sounds good.” he said with a smile on his face after he calmed down. “Taking a walk is a great idea after we’re done sitting through a Lord of the Rings marathon. And I always wanted to visit the Natural History Museum. I’d love if we could visit it tomorrow.”  
“Then we shall do that.” Arthur answered. Merlin couldn’t see his face in the dark but he knew that he was smiling. Arthur shifted to lay on his side. He was now facing Merlin.  
“We should sleep now.” he said muffling a yawn. Merlin agreed. It was time to sleep.

Merlin woke up a little disoriented, laying on his front with his face pressed in his pillow and a comfortable weight around his middle. He didn’t even realize he fell asleep. Groggily he raised his head and had to chuckle lightly at what he saw. Arthur didn’t stay on his side of the bed. He was currently smushed into Merlin’s side, his face pressed into Merlin’s shoulder and an arm thrown over his middle. No wonder he felt so warm. Merlin shifted lightly opting to lie on his side rather than on his front. Arthur complained lightly but was still fast asleep when Merlin settled down again. In this new position, Merlin was able to study Arthur's face in close proximity. He really was radiant.

High cheekbones, dark lashes and pouty lips, all framed by a golden mop of hair. It looked awfully soft. Merlin couldn’t help but run his hands through it before he even realized what he was doing. Arthur didn’t seem to mind though if his reaction was anything to go by.  
He leaned into the touch and his arms tightened around Merlin’s middle, effectively pulling him closer so that now his face was pressed in Merlin’s chest. Merlin’s heart was beating rapidly. He willed his heartbeat to slow down again and resumed petting Arthur’s hair. This was so nice. He was warm and comfortable with Arthurs entire body pressed against his. He could go back to sleep. The moment he stopped his ministrations however Arthur let out a complaining whine.

“Don’t stop.” he whispered, hot breath ghosting over Merlin’s chest. Merlin chuckled but resumed his earlier ministrations.  
“You big baby I can’t believe you were awake all along.” Merlin complained but there wasn’t much bite in his voice.  
“I wasn’t awake the whole time. I just woke up.” Arthur mumbled, voice still rough from sleep. He pulled Merlin’s body even closer to his and nuzzled his head against Merlin’s chest. “This is so nice I could lie here all day. You are not allowed to stop.”  
“As you wish, my lord.” Merlin replied teasingly  
“Don’t act like this isn’t the best idea I’ve ever had Merlin.” Arthur mumbled and Merlin didn’t have to answer because he completely agreed to everything Arthur just said. So that’s what they did. They lay in bed, bodies pressed against one another and Merlin playing with Arthur’s hair. It was lovely. Merlin felt like he was on cloud nine. He wished that he could wake up to this every day.

He was so in love with Arthur and he was sure Arthur knew. And he was so sure Arthur felt the same. And yet neither made a move the day before. It was kind of like an unwritten rule. Because if they did the last step and admitted their feelings out loud it would be real. But even though they were in love they couldn’t be together the way they wanted to. They lived 3 hours apart and had busy jobs. They would have to be in a long distance relationship, unable to see each other often and it might break them both. And if they were to break up it might mess up their relationship forever.

Merlin only registered that him being lost in thought resulted in stopping his ministrations when Arthur moved. He propped himself up on one arm and was now hovering over Merlin looking at him. Their faces were so close. Merlin opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. His mind was blank. Except for this one thought that repeated over and over again in his head.  
_kissmekissmekissmekissmekissmekissmekissmekissmekissmekissmekissmekissme_  
“Kiss me”  
And Arthur took the leap of faith. He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Merlin’s changing their relationship forever.

Their first kiss was so soft it nearly made Merlin’s heart stop. It didn’t last long either. Just a small peck and Arthur pulled back again to look into Merlin’s eyes. In that moment Arthur’s eyes were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He could feel that he was grinning from ear to ear. He probably looked like an idiot. But in that moment it didn’t matter because Arthur was smiling just as hard. And he was caressing Merlin’s cheekbone with his thumb lovingly. Merlin’s heart overflowed with feelings in this moment. So he did the only reasonable thing and pulled Arthur down into a kiss again.

He didn’t know how long they were kissing before he had to pull away for air, it could have been just a minute or 100 years. Arthur didn’t stop there though; he was peppering Merlin’s face with small kisses which caused Merlin to start giggling.  
“God, you are ridiculous!” Merlin said in between laughs and jabbed Arthur in the ribs lightly.  
“Ridiculously in love is what I am.” answered Arthur and it was clear that he didn’t mean to say it in the way his face froze the moment the words left his mouth. Fearing that he had ruined the moment he tried to pull away but Merlin grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back down on him.  
“I am ridiculously in love with you too.” he said and pressed a soft kiss underneath Arthurs left eye. Arthur returned the gesture with a soft smile.

“Don’t say that.” he chided him lightly.  
“I mean it, though.” Merlin said sincerely.  
“This makes everything so much more complicated though.” Arthur said, his tone quiet.  
“I know.” A pause. Merlin cupped Arthur's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. “But with you I am willing to try.”  
At that Arthur smiled. He closed his eyes, took Merlin’s left hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss the palm.  
“But what if it doesn’t work out. I don’t want to lose my best friend.”  
“You won’t.” Merlin promised. “We’ll work it out. I believe in us.”

Arthur opened his eyes again to look in Merlin’s. It seemed like what he saw removed the last of his doubts. He leaned down again to kiss Merlin’s cheek.  
“OK if you say that I’ll believe you. I really want this thing between us to work out so badly. I never felt like this about any other person before.”  
“Yeah me too. And that’s exactly why I think that we can make this work.” Merlin said and hugged Arthur close so that he was lieing on top of him.  
They stayed like this for a very long time.

But they had to get up somewhen. They had plans. So after what seemed like hours they finally untangled and got ready for their day.  
After a hearty breakfast they went out to go to the Natural History Museum. It was only a half a hour walk away from Arthur’s apartment so they decided to go by foot instead of the car. The walk was very pleasant. Arthur’s neighborhood was verys posh but that meant it was also very beautiful so Merlin enjoyed the walk quite a lot. The weather was nice as well. It was chilly outside but not too cold. And another thing that brought up his mood was that Arthur was holding his hand the entire time.

Arriving at the museum Merlin had to swallow a bit. There were a lot of visitors already and Merlin was uncomfortable in big crowds but he was confident that it was worth it. He heard a lot of good things about it and he wouldn’t let a few people bring his mood down. Especially when he was here with Arthur and this was kind of their first date. And he wouldn’t be disappointed. The museum was huge and beautifully structured. And every place that has full dinosaur skeletons (especially if you were greeted by one as soon as you entered!) on display was a good place. It didn’t have many archaeology themed displays but the anthropology collections were extremely interesting for Merlin. Arthur teased him for still thinking about human remains when his very alive boyfriend (and Merlin choked a little at that word because yes Arthur was his boyfriend and he still couldn’t believe it!) was standing right next to him, but it wasn’t Merlin’s fault that human bones were his passion. (“I know you like it when I ramble about my job Arthur don’t lie!”)  
In the end they stayed until the museum closed and in Merlin’s humble opinion it was a day well spent. He told Arthur as much.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Arthur said with a soft smile on his face.  
“This was one of the most beautiful museums I’ve ever been to. I had such a great time. I’m so glad you suggested going here and I’m also very happy that you live so close to it.” Merlin told Arthur and took his hand again now that they were away from the worst of the crowd. “But now my feet hurt and I’m actually quite hungry right now.”  
“How do you feel about Japanese? Because I know just the place right around the corner.”  
“Sounds good! Lead the way!”

After they were were done eating and finally arrived back at Arthur’s apartment they flopped down on the sofa unceremoniously.  
“Ready for The Battle of the Five Armies?”  
“As long as I don’t have to move anymore I’m good.” Merlin said as he made himself comfortable on Arthur’s couch. “I really do love museums but I always spend so much time in them that my feet end up hurting horribly.”  
Arthur laughed at that. “And I thought you’d be better on your feet than me seeing as you’re running and carrying stuff around as your job while I sit in front of my laptop the whole day.” He popped the DVD in the player and fell down on the couch next to Merlin who instantly snuggled into his side.  
“That is a completely different story.” he said in a whiny voice but trained his gaze on the TV.  
Arthur chuckled “I know I know.”

The film was long and the both of them were pretty knackered from the day in the museum so it was a bit hard to power through it but they managed. When the end credits started rolling Arthur untangled himself from a sleepy Merlin and got up to turn off the TV.  
“Come on it’s time for bed now.” he said and pulled Merlin up from the couch and in the direction of the bathroom.  
This night they didn’t even try to sleep on separate sides of the bed. They found themselves like magnets and pressed close to each other, their legs tangled under the covers.

The next days were spent with staying in bed for a long time after waking up and just snuggling, binge watching the entirety of the Lord of the Rings films in one setting, starting Game of Thrones and actually going outside to visit the Design Museum. And there was the kissing. So much kissing. Merlin was craving it. He was addicted to Arthur’s mouth. In just a few days it had become Merlin’s favorite pastime. He tried to sneak as many as he could. In bed, in Arthur’s library, in the living room, in the kitchen, it didn’t matter. They nearly burned their dinner once or twice because they were too busy snogging (maybe they actually did but in Merlin’s opinion it was totally worth it even if Arthur begged to differ).

But all good things came to an end eventually. And the end of their time together was approaching fast. Merlin wished the time would just stand still. That he could spend the rest of his days just in bed with Arthur. Kissing him, rubbing his cheek against his stubble, hugging him close. He never wanted to let go. But he had to.  
On their last they just stayed in bed the whole day, only getting up to grab something to eat and to take a quick shower. Merlin so desperately hold Arthur close. Arthur’s head gently cradled in his hands and their foreheads pressed against one another.

“I really wish I could stay here with you forever.” Merlin said softly into the quiet of the room. Arthur let out a breath that wasn’t quite a laugh.  
“I would love that. I would love that so much.” he paused shortly and pulled Merlin’s body harder against his own. “But look at it like that: soon you’ll be reunited with your one true love. Human remains.”  
Merlin chuckled. “I really do love puzzling together skulls.” he said with a smile on his face. Arthur truly always knew what to say to cheer him up.  
“You know that sounds kind of creepy when you’re literally holding my head in your hands right?” laughed Arthur.  
“Oh shut up you love me regardless.” Merlin said slapping on his cheek lightly.  
“I don’t love you regardless of it, I love you for it.” Arthur replied and kissed Merlin on the lips softly.  
Merlin pulled him back in again and again and again peppering his entire face in soft little butterfly kisses. When Merlin pulled away Arthur was positively flushed.  
“I’m going to miss you so badly. This is going to be one hell of a withdrawal.” Arthur said quite breathlessly. He leaned back in one last time and then got up slowly, Merlin following suit.  
He didn’t have to answer him; Arthur knew that he thought the exact same thing. The next days were going to be hard. Very hard indeed. But they were going to get through them. Because they were them. And they were good together. Two sides of the same coin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wondered: "Is this fic inspired by Queen's Your My Best Friend?" you are right because it is!
> 
> Also I might turn this into a series cause I have some more ideas but first I have to finish writing my thesis :')


End file.
